The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Callicarpa, botanically known as Callicarpa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NCCX1’. ‘NCCX1’ was developed and selected in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCCX1’ is an open-pollinated seedling from Callicarpa kwangtungensis, NCSU 2005-249, (unpatented) planted adjacent to Callicarpa dichotoma, NCSU 2004-024, (unpatented) and appears to be an interspecific hybrid between those two species based on intermediate morphological characters. The first asexual propagation of ‘NCCX1’ was carried out in June 2008 by rooting stem cuttings in Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in North Carolina over a four year period.
Callicarpa sp. ‘NCCX1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 4,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCCX1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.